


Surprise Picnic: Attempted

by BlueMotherLion3124



Series: Merthur Week 2020 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Post-Canon, Soft Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more fluff than there is humor but i hope y'all don't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMotherLion3124/pseuds/BlueMotherLion3124
Summary: “You know,” he says, finally looking up to meet Arthur’s eyes, “I can walk fairly well on my own. It seems that you always forget that.”Arthur scoffs and pulls Merlin closer to him until they’re chest to chest. “Past experiences tell me differently.”“Prat.”“Dollophead.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068014
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Surprise Picnic: Attempted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! I am very late and have no excuse 😖
> 
> Prompt: “Can I uncover my eyes yet?” “No stop being impatient" + Humour
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

  
  


“Are your eyes open?”

“No! How dare you insinuate such a thing!”

“Merlin, I can _see_ your eyes through your hands.” The couple pauses on their trek in the woods. “This is meant to be a _surprise._ Surely, you can allow me to surprise you."

Merlin hufs and throws his hands up in his dramatic “I can’t believe you/can you believe this clotpole” way that he uses when he’s either stressed or excited. Arthur hopes it’s the latter.

“Look,” Arthur sighs as he reaches for Merlin's hands. They’re long and worn from centuries of living on this earth, but still have that same firmness as they did when he was still Arthur's manservant. “Where we are going is just a couple steps away. All you need to do is cover your eyes and let me guide you.”

Merlin is looking down at their hands with a soft expression. He’s been giving many of them for a couple weeks now, and Arthur can’t say he doesn’t love seeing it. If anything, Arthur knows that every time Merlin looks fondly at him, he’s doing the same.

Merlin breathes out a dry laugh and shakes his head.

“You know,” he says, finally looking up to meet Arthur’s eyes, “I can walk fairly well on my own. It seems that you always forget that.”

Arthur scoffs and pulls Merlin closer to him until they’re chest to chest. “Past experiences tell me differently.”

“Prat.”

“Dollophead.”

“That’s my word!”

“Not anymore.” Merlin squawks and pushes away from Arthur while he throws back a laugh. “Now, stop stalling _Mer_ lin, or we’ll never get to the surprise.”

Merlin grumbles some more out of protest but does relent some seconds later. He goes to cover his eyes.

“Oh no,” Arthur teases, “I can no longer trust you to truthfully keep yourself from spoiling my surprise. That I, if you must know, worked very hard on.” 

Merlin rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue. Arthur can’t help but admire the happiness radiating from him. The goofiness, the bright smile. Things Arthur hopes never fades away like they did before.

Ever since Arthur came back (woke up, rose from the dead, whatever other way of calling his return), Merlin has been distant. At first, he thought that Arthur was nothing but an illusion when they reunited. He screamed and shouted and cried with a fury Arthur never knew his Merlin could hold. All Arthur could do in that moment was hold him tight and tell him _I’m here. I’m here, I came back. I’m real. I’m here._ It’s been years since then, but Arthur still remembers it. He’s sure Merlin hasn’t either. 

Arthur pulls out a blindfold from his jacket pocket.

“It’s a good thing I always have a back up plan.”

Merlin snorts and doesn’t even bother to hide his wide smile. It crinkles his eyes and shows off his beautiful dimples. Course, Merlin had to ruin it with his big mouth.

“Is that the same one we use to--”

“Yes!” Arthur exclaims flushing. It was the first thing he grabbed when they were heading out of their cottage. It’s not _his_ fault it was left on the dresser. “Now, shut up and close your eyes.”

“Of course…” Arthur can feel the sly grin on Merlin's face as he ties the cloth. _“Sire.”_

Arthur swears, he’s going to kill Merlin. One day. Immortality be damned.

Truly blinded and enjoying himself, Merlin finally allows Arthur to lead him through the woods to wherever this “surprise” is. Though he's surrendered his eyes, Merlin just can’t let the rest of the (almost done just a couple more walks) trek be easy for Arthur.

“Is it a picnic?”

“You know I won’t tell you.”

“That’s what you think.” Arthur just knows Merlin winked at him through the blindfold.

“I bet it’s a picnic. Oh, or a unicorn! Did you know that unicorns are still around? They best hide from you, Unicorn Killer."

“That was one time! And I proved myself worthy--”

“Pure of heart, actually.”

“Whatever, besides you already told me that most magical creatures don’t live around here, and _I_ am not telling you a thing.”

Merlin pouts. He stays silent for a moment, and Arthur thinks maybe his idiot has figured out that asking about it will lead him nowhere.

“Can I uncover my eyes, yet?”

“No, stop being impatient.”

Silence lays again between the two as they walk just a bit more. Arthur can now see the destination of where his lovely surprise lies.

“Can I--”

“Yes, Merlin, you can look now.”

Merlin pulls the blindfold off and drops it to the ground (much to Arthur’s distaste since it was a nice blindfold and felt very nice wrapped around...maybe he should focus more on why the two of them are even here.)

It’s a picnic. 

“I knew it,” Merlin whispers and Arthur can only chuckle as he is led towards it. The blanket is a lovely blue with white stripes, and in the middle lies a large basket filled with enough food for each to have thirds.

“Can’t hide anything from you, eh Merlin?”

Merlin replies by dragging him down onto the blanket and holding him close so that their foreheads touch. They stay like that for a while, just gazing at the other until Merlin closes the distance and presses his lips to Arthur. When they part, Arthur can only smile down at Merlin.

“You like the surprise?”

“Yeah,” Merlin says in a hushed tone as if to keep this moment solely their's without anything to interfere. “Best surprise ever.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Picnic: Successful
> 
> If you liked it, leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
